


you don't have to say anything

by lavenderjungwoo



Series: soft hours dowoo [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Campfires, College Students NCT, Confessions, Doyoung is a Sweetheart, First Kiss, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, M/M, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Stargazing, but its highkey forced because they were locked out and are sleeping in the garden, but its in doyoungs back garden, soft soft soft, taeil never cleans the house lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjungwoo/pseuds/lavenderjungwoo
Summary: doyoung brings jungwoo back to his apartment to stay the night. except he's lost his key, and his roommates out of town. looks like they're sleeping on the pavement tonight.a sequel to "this party sucks" as I really liked the soft dowoo concept and a few people wanted me to continue it so here's my new year's gift to you!
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Series: soft hours dowoo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603234
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	you don't have to say anything

**Author's Note:**

> hope i didn't ruin it by writing a second part but i just really liked this idea uwu

They drive out of town, both feeling pleasantly warm inside from the hot chocolate they shared. ("I knew I was broke but not that broke"... "it's okay hyung I don't mind sharing, not with you"... "please stop, that's embarrassing-") 

The fluorescent street lamps cascaded across Doyoung's windscreen, casting all kinds of pretty shadows across Jungwoo's face that was painted with the softest smile. He cautiously reaches out for the radio, and Doyoung slightly nods, and he connects his phone, playing some soft atmospheric music that makes him feel like he's in a different plane of space and time right now, floating through a desolate city with Jungwoo. He's really glad they left that god-awful party.

"Hyung this has been really nice." Jungwoo says softly, turning down the music slightly to make sure Doyoung heard him. The latter hums in agreement, glancing across to Jungwoo who smiles and turns back to the window, humming along to the radio. "Aren't you gonna ask for my address?" he asks moments later, not glancing back at Doyoung.

A strangled noise makes its way out of Doyoung's throat and he grips the wheel tightly. Courage, he thinks to himself.

"I-i thought you could come back to mine? My roommate is out, I have the place to myself." he nervously suggests, looking straight ahead at the road in desperation to appear collected. He doesn't know what he's feeling, but he knows he can't let Jungwoo leave him tonight.

"O-okay." Jungwoo stutters slightly, and it's unusual to see him flustered. 

"It's not a creepy thing, I swear - it's entirely innocent!" Doyoung proclaims in a panic, realising his initial proposal sounded like he was offering a one night stand. 

"We passed my apartment about 20 minutes ago anyway." Jungwoo says, smirking slightly and laughing, restoring Doyoung's confidence.

"Good job you actually wanna come over then." he laughs, pulling into a very empty looking neighbourhood. There is very little bright light, more of an ambient glow, and many trees shrouding each little flat block. The sky is now clear, and the constellations are perfectly visible and traceable amongst the vast ultramarine of the sky. Jungwoo wonders what kind of student loan Doyoung is getting because this is very upmarket, he even has a mini garden from what he saw when they pulled in the drive.

"I sucked a lot of dick to get this apartment." Doyoung says casually, as if answering Jungwoo's thoughts.

"WHAT!?" Jungwoo squeals, the high pitched noise squeaking its way out his throat.

"I'm kidding, my roommate pays half the rent and my father funds my half. He's really supportive of me going to college and want the best. " he smiles, parking the car much more gracefully than he did when reversing out of Mark's. He undoes his seat belt and Jungwoo attempts to undo his. It's stuck, naturally.

"Ah, hyung" he says helplessly, trying to tug it out the jammed lock. Doyoung leans over and tugs at the fixture by Jungwoo's head. he feels his hyung's warm breath on his neck and notices it kind of smells like cherries, he honestly feels a strong urge to yell for a minute. Finally he's unbuckled and Doyoung laughs half heartedly, getting out the car.

They walk to the door together, shrinking slightly into their coats from the chill breeze. Doyoung reaches into his pocket and brings out a finger heart.

He humphs in a grossly cute way to Jungwoo who smacks his hand away in disgust although he giggles slightly, his nose scrunching up. Doyoung laughs and reaches back into his pocket.

"Seriously now," he says rummaging around in his pocket, and the smile begins to fade from his face. "Where is it?" he's now anxiously patting both pockets and begins breathing funnily.

"Oh my fucking god-" he states, turning out his pockets and seeing there is absolutely nothing there. He raises his fist to bang on the door then stops, and clutches his hair and bends over in agonising frustration.

"MY ROOMMATE IS OUT!" he desperately cries, realising there's no hope of them getting in. He spins to Jungwoo with a panicked face and is provided no comfort.

"Jaehyun has my apartment keys." Jungwoo says, shivering still. Doyoung cries out, muttering about vaulting too many gates and poorly zipped pockets.

"My roommate gets back at 7 in the morning. What time is it now?" he asks, pulling out his phone.

1.24am

Doyoung silently places his fist on the door, pretending to sob and Jungwoo laughs slightly.

"It's okay hyung. We can sleep in the car or something." he suggests, although he doesn't see how either one of them would fit.

"Oh my-Jungwoo wait!" Doyoung says, even though Jungwoo is going literally nowhere. He runs to the boot and drags out a picnic blanket. 

"Are we sleeping on the pavement or..?" Jungwoo trails off as Doyoung motions him to follow. They go down the side of the house to a wooden gate that's pretty high, but Doyoung vaults over it with ease. Jungwoo shrugs and follows.

Doyoung's garden is small but very sweet, with wooden lattices bordering the side, entangled with jasmine and sweet pea flowers, as well as some delicately placed roses. The grass is a little wild, but its unruliness gives it a little charm. There's a little patio with two wicker chairs and a round table with various scattered books and empty glasses.

"That's embarrassing please ignore that I fuc- I told Taeil to clean up." he says, heading over and trying to clear some space. Jungwoo tries not to laugh at the elder repressing his curses, as if he hadn't already sworn lots already. He mutters something about Doyoung being a lot angrier than he looks and is met with a magazine to the kneecap.

Trees border the house, but up above is a clear view of the night sky. Jungwoo is incredibly envious of the mountain view in the distance that blends into the enveloping darkness, stars sprinkled across blue like gentle confetti.

"Don't suppose you carry matches with you?" Doyoung says hopefully with a little laugh as he points to their little campsite style area. A little pit is fully prepared, with everything but an actual fire. Around it is a few random rugs and pillows.

"I have a lighter with me" Jungwoo says, pulling one out his jean pocket and bending over the fire to light the fire stick in the centre which laps up the orange flame instantly.

"Were you planning arson at Mark's?" Doyoung asks curiously, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I thought we'd be doing sparklers or something fun. Guess not though." he says, fanning the fire and perching on a pillow that was honestly one of the comfiest ones he'd ever sat on, although maybe that was just in comparison to the damp bench he'd been sat on for hours at Mark's.

"We spend a lot of nights here, just chatting and toasting whatever foods we find on the fire. Normally those pillows are in a closet indoors but I guess we forgot to put them back last night. Well I mean Taeil didn't, he never cleans anything up."

A cute smile spreads across Jungwoo's face as he thinks of a little Doyoung huddled over a fire with marshmellows in his parka coat and a crimson blush tainting his cold cheeks. Right now, his hyung is draping the blanket round their shoulders as they sit by the fire, taking in the rich smoky wood scent. They chat briefly about music assignments, how drunk everyone was at the party and how their inebriated friends are doing right now.

"Should we facetime Jaehyun again? See if Johnny has passed out yet?" Doyoung giggles, and Jungwoo shakes his head saying that they'd probably just get 7 different people screaming down the phone at the same time.

They move onto deeper conversations, discussing their worries, their insecurities and their passions. Eventually the conversation drifts off, both just contently warming by the fire and enjoying the chilled night atmosphere.

"Hyung, we should stargaze." Jungwoo says eventually, shifting up from his cushion and spreading the blanket out on the soft grass behind them,laying down and patting the space next to him.

I mean, there wasn't really anywhere else to lay.

Doyoung smiles warmly, although chewing his lip a little as he bends down to lay next to Jungwoo. They lay on the blanket, side by side, silently mesmerised by the view. Doyoung's hands are shaking slightly, and if he looked down, he'd see Jungwoo anxiously fumbling with the bottom of his jacket

Warmth, vanilla, soft.

"Do you know what that constellation is called?" Doyoung asks, pointing to a pretty triad of stars.

"No." Jungwoo says, gazing up at the gentle twinkling lights.

"Neither do I." Doyoung laughs, his whole chest heaving and Jungwoo giggles too, snuggling into Doyoung's side and resting his head on the elder's shoulder. His entire body melts suddenly, and he's not sure if he's actually conscious anymore.

Cherries, laugh, hot chocolate.

Doyoung tries to take his mind off it and points to a bright light. "Must be a planet."

"Maybe its little Pluto." Jungwoo suggests sleepily, inhaling Doyoung's scent deeply as he buries his head in his jacket. "Or Venus." Goddess of love, the irony.

"Hmm." murmurs Doyoung, he is barely concentrating on anything. The lights blend into one, the sky is tinted purple and all he can think is giggles, soft blankets, hyung, hyung.

"Hyung.." Jungwoo says almost inaudibly, and he's looking at Doyoung now, sparkly eyes under his messy blond curls. His eyes don't move away from Doyoung's, a flicker down to his hyung's lips so quick that Doyoung is convinced he hallucinated it, until Jungwoo's soft lips are pressing on his own. Cautious, but sweet. His hand slips onto Doyoung's nape. Warm. Doyoung's mind has crashed, his hands unconsciously reach out to Jungwoo, grabbing his jacket, his hair, his waist. He no longer sees the fauna around the trellis, the smoky fire at their feet. He sees soft purple, blending into blue as Jungwoo's hand comes up to touch the side of his face gently and tilt up his chin as he pulls away.

He simply smiles, eyes crinkling ever so softly and snuggles back into Doyoung, arm thrown over his hyung's waist as he drifts into sleep.

"Fuck." Doyoung mutters quietly to himself.


End file.
